Power Rangers Sentinel Fighters
Backstory Our Universe is actually one of the Three Levels of Existence, and planet Earth is the gateway to the next Level. The Armagnarok Empire is an ancient evil that inhabits Apocalypse Level, the level that symbolizes Evil, that aspires to rule over the Three Levels. The Armagnarok Empire has already taken over Sentinel Level, the Level where the creators and humanity's ancestors, known as Sentinels, reside and now have their sights set on conquering our Level, Tranquility Level. However, the lead Sentinel, Arcadion, chooses to help humanity as his final act of resistance before being captured: he sends the Sentinel Powers to Tranquility along with four resistance fighters before closing the Level Gateway. The four Sentinels crash land on Earth just outside the town of Crystal Ridge where they are found by a young teenage boy who tries to help them. When Skitteracks break through the improperly sealed Level Gateway, the Sentinels and the boy use the Sentinel Powers to become Power Rangers and fight them off. Afterwards the boy agrees to help them prepare to fight the Armagnarok army, and the Sentinels agree to help him protect the Earth in exchange for finding the scattered Sentinel Powers. Characters Sentinel Fighter Power Rangers Allies *Goyu the Owl - Owl-like animal companion to the Sentinels capable of human speech *Arcadion Falco - Ruler of Sentinel Level *Jeremiah Dawson - Nate's Grandfather *Delilah Dawson - Nate's Older Sister *Robbie Dawson - Nate's Older Brother *Gadriel Terrarium - A wandering Sentinel who chose the nomadic lifestyle over Sentinel life Villains *Armagnarok Empire **Emperor Nightmare - Leader of the Empire ***Lady Nyphyrea - Nightmare's Wife ***General Skullhelm - Overseer of the Empire's Army and Nightmare's right hand man ***General Xyllith - Overseer of lead monsters and Ryzear's twin sister ***General Ryzear - Overseer of lead monsters and Xyllith's twin brother ***Nightshade - A disgraced Sentinel who betrayed his kind for power, Malik's arch rival **Lead Monsters **Skitteracks Arsenal Transformation Devices *Sentinel S-Phone Morpher *Sentinel S-Watch Morpher *Neo-Sentinel S-Gauntlets Multi-Use Devices *Sentinel S-Coins Individual Weapons and Team Weapons *Neo-Sentinel RLSMT-Exploder **Sentinel SMT-Bazooka ***Sentinel S-Cannon ****Sentinel F-Blade ◄► Sentinel DF-Crosstriker ****Sentinel G-Shield ****Sentinel E-Axe ****Sentinel B-Claw ****Sentinel W-Blaster ***Sentinel MT-Crusher **Sentinel L-Gatling **Neo Sentinel R-Enforcer ***Neo Sentinel R-Sword ***Neo Sentinel R-Shield *''Alternate Combination: Sentinel LDF-Vulcanizer *''Alternate Combination: Sentinel LMT-Charger *''Alternate Combination: Neo-Sentinel RMT-Impactor *''Alternate Conmbination: ''Neo-Sentinel RS-Rampart * ''Alternate Combination: Sentinel LS-Screecher * Alternate Combination: Neo-Sentinel RL-Sniper * ''Alternate Combination:''Neo-Sentinel RLMT-Rampager Sidearms *Sentinel Defender Vehicles *Sentinel S-Cycles *Sentinel C-ATV *Neo-Sentinel R-Stampeder Zords Sentinel Beast Zords *Sentinel Champion UltraZord - A combination of the Rhino SentinelZord and the twelve Beast Zords **Sentinel Titan GigaZord - A combination of the Six Rangers' twelve Zords ***Duo-Sentinel Megazord - A combination of the first Ten Sentinel Beast Zords ****Sentinel Fighter Megazord - Primary Mecha of thefirst Five Sentinel Rangers *****Falcon SentinelZord - Head, Torso and Wings of all 4 Megas, Red's Zord *****Gorilla SentinelZord - Right Leg of SF + Duo-S, Upper R leg of ST+SC, Black's Zord *****Elephant SentinelZord - Left Leg of SF + Duo-S, Uppel L Leg of ST+SC, Blue's Zord *****Bear SentinelZord - Right Arm of all 4 Megas, Yellow's Zord *****Wolf SentinelZord - Left Arm of all 4 Megas, White's Zord ****Sentinel Striker Megazord - Secondary Mecha of the first Five Sentinel Rangers *****Deer SentinelZord - Left Leg of SS, Right Ankle of all others. Swaps w/ Wolf (Wht) *****Mole SentinelZord - Right Leg of SS, Left Ankle of all others. Swaps w/ Bear (Ylw) *****Crow SentinelZord - Left Arm of SS, Right Shoulder of all others. Swaps w/ Bear (Blu) *****Shark SentinelZord - Right Arm of SS, Left Shoulder of all others. Swaps w/ Bear (Blk) *****Lion SentinelZord - Head + Torso of SS, Cheastplate + Shoulderpads of all others (Red) ***MinoTaurus Megazord - Gold Ranger's Personal Mecha ****Bull SentinelZord - Torso, head + arms of MT, Back, waist and helmet of all others ****Chariot SentinelZord - Legs of MT, Lower legs + Feet of all others ***Neo-Sentinel RhinoZord/Neo Sentinel R-Knight Megazord - Superpowered Mega used mainly by the Sentinel Rangers, mainly Red, when in Neo-Sentinel mode. *Dragon SentinelZord - Replaced FalconZord and LionZord once each as core, forming Sentinel Fury Megazord Sentinel Artillery Zords *Sentinel Artillery BeastZooka - A Cannon formed by the five Sentinel Artillery Zords **Insect SentinelZord/Pincer Gauntlet - Head and Legs to left arm, Body to back and chestplates **Giraffe SentinelZord/Long Spear - Head and Neck to right arm, Body to back and chestplate **Cobra SentinelZord/Venom Mace - Body to back chestplate, Tail to left arm, Head/Ball to right arm **Tiger SentinelZord/Claw Striker - Shell to back and chestplate, Claws to shoulders and hands **Crocodile SentinelZord/Jaw Surfer - Body to feet, back and chestplate Tail to left arm, Jaws to arms Category:Series